To monitor connectivity, detect link failures, and monitor various performance parameters of computer networks, network devices such as network switches, routers, edge devices and the like often receive sequences of test packets, and perform network performance measurements based on the received sequence of test packets. For example, a network device often determines a rate duplication of packets in a network based on sequence of test packets that the network device receives via the network.
To accurately determine a rate of duplication of packets, the network device is typically stores a large record of sequence numbers associated with the test packet received by the network device. The network device can then determine whether a particular packet is a duplicate packet received by the network device by comparing a sequence number associated with the packet against the large record of sequence numbers previously received by the network device. Storing a large record of sequence numbers received by the network device, however, is costly in terms of memory required to store and maintain the record.